One Night
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: COMPLETE One night together was all it took. Jimmy and Rachel share a night of passion and love, and she finds herself pregnant a few weeks later. Will this make Conan finally tell her who he really is? JimmyxRachel Chapter 11: Final Lemon
1. Positive

**One Night**

**Summary:** One night together was all it took. Jimmy and Rachel share a night of passion and love, and she finds herself pregnant a few weeks later. Will this make Conan finally tell her who he really is?

**A/N:** I have a few Case Closed fics on the go, and I plan to update them, don't worry!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it....really, do I need to say it?

* * *

One Night 

Chapter 1: Positive

Stare.

That was all she was doing at the moment. Rachel was staring at something in her hand as she stood in front of her bathroom mirror. In her hand was what was known as a pregnancy test. The reason why she was staring, was because of the results.

Positive.

The test was positive. That meant she was pregnant, and with Jimmy Kudo's child.

She stared. She was eerily silent, and there wasn't even a look of shock on her face yet.

"Rachel?" a small voice interrupted her thoughts, and she quickly turned to see Conan, hiding it behind her back and giving a nervous smile.

"Oh, Conan, you scared me," Rachel laughed nervously, and Conan tilted his head.

"Are you okay? You've been in here a while," he said, looking around.

Rachel used her free hand to rub the back of her head, and Conan instantly knew she was hiding something. He just didn't know what.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rachel smiled sweetly at him. "Why don't you go and watch TV? I'll have dinner ready in a few minutes, okay Conan?"

"Yeah, sure," he nodded before taking his leave. He closed the door behind him, and he could have sworn he heard her sigh after he did.

_Something's wrong,_ Jimmy thought as he sat back on the couch in the living room. Richard was drunk at his desk as usual, no surprise there. _Rachel seemed nervous. But why? _he thought, making a mental note to himself to check out the bathroom later.

Or maybe he was just being paranoid?

After a while of thinking, he hadn't even noticed Rachel had left the bathroom and was now cooking in the kitchen. That is, until she called to them. "Dad, Conan, dinner's ready!"

The two of them headed into the kitchen. Conan studied Rachel's behavior. She was oddly tense, and still had that nervous smile on that he saw in the bathroom. He had no idea what was going on, but he sure was going to find out.

_I can't believe it, _Rachel thought as she sat down at the table with them, starting to eat. _No wonder I've been feeling sick this past week..._

It was almost two weeks ago it happened, now that Rachel thought about it. The one day, after many months of just no contact besides the telephone, that Jimmy had decided to show up at her apartment. Of course, she had inwardly be very happy, relieved that he was alright, and delighted he was here, but she yelled at him for making her worry and for being gone so long.

After that, it felt like old times to the both of them. They had went back to Jimmy's house for the day, as her father was home drunk yet again. The two spent the day mostly watching detective movies at his house, resting on the couch together. Then, Jimmy had taken her out to dinner at a rather fancy restaurant. To say she was impressed was an understatement. It felt like a first date to her.

When they left the restaurant, she didn't want to return to her apartment. Jimmy had said he was only in town that night and was leaving early morning the next day. She wanted to spend as much time with him as she possibly could, and so she ended up spending the night at his house. Even though the Kudo mansion was big and had more than one bedroom, she wanted to stay with him in his room, as close to him as possible. Especially if she didn't have much time to be with him.

At first, they were just lying in bed together, Rachel resting comfortably in his arms. But one small kiss was all it took to ignight the sparks, and a night of passion and love was shared between them.

The first week after that, Rachel had been getting a few headaches and nausea in the mornings. She didn't think anything of it at first, seeing as it usually passed by lunchtime and figured it was just a small cold coming on or something. But when almost two weeks went by, and she started throwing up, she knew she had to do something.

So, that was the story of why she had been in the bathroom earlier with the pregnancy test, and how it came to be positive.

She was trying to get enough courage to tell Conan and her father, but was finding that pretty difficult. She knew her father would get mad, and do who knows what to Jimmy when he showed up again.

And to tell Jimmy was a different story, because she had no way of contacting him. He usually called her.

_Jimmy..._ Rachel thought as she barely picked at her food now. She was starting to feel sad, she missed him already. She wanted to tell him that he was going to be a father.

Conan noticed that after a while, Rachel had seemed to come out of her thoughts and was eating quite a lot now. She had even taken a second plate. The shrunken detective tilted his head to the side, watching her.

"Rachel, are you alright?" he asked again.

She blinked, looking at him. Swallowing a mouthful of food, she nodded, smiling. "Of course, Conan. I'm just feeling really hungry, that's all."

Conan stared at her for a moment, having a hard time believing her. But why?

His curiosity was killing him now, and he had only one goal after supper — find out what's bothering Rachel.

And find out he shall.

**---------**

**A/N:** If I get a few reviews, at least two, I'll post the next chapter. :) I don't update (and most likely delete) if I don't get reviews.


	2. Pregnant

**A/N:** Wow, thank you for the six reviews! I'm surprised actually, and it definitely calls for a second chapter!

* * *

**One Night **

**Chapter 2: Pregnant**

* * *

After dinner, Conan walked into the bathroom while Rachel was distracted by the television. She was sitting on the couch, her back turned to him. So, all was good for now.

He closed the door behind him, and looked around. Nothing appeared out of ordinary here, at least so far it didn't. It was clean because Rachel had cleaned it earlier, if she hadn't it would have been quite a mess.

Walking around, he looked for any clues as to what might have bothered Rachel. The window in the bathroom was closed, maybe she saw something out the window?

Hopping up so he could see over the window sill, he looked out the window, blinking curiously. There didn't seem to be anything strange. Everyone was going out about their daily business, working or shopping, that usual stuff.

Hopping back down onto the ground, he pushed that one away from his mind and he continued looking around. Then, something in the garbage can caught his eye. It was blue.

He got down and removed it from the can without making anything else fall out, seeing as it was right on top. It looked like some sort of stick...

When Conan realized what it was, his eyes widened.

"A...pregnancy test?"

"Conan?" Rachel's voice called to him from the couch. "Are you alright? You've been in there a while."

"U-Uh...yeah, Rachel, I'm fine!" Conan yelled back to her. He just stared at the blue pregnancy test.

_Blue means positive,_ Jimmy thought. _Does that mean that...?_

Rachel was pregnant?

His mind went back to that night, the one night of passion and love he had shared with her in his bed, at his house. He had showed just how much he loved her that night, and now...

She was pregnant, and he was the father.

Conan quickly put the test back in the garbage can, and washed his hands, before walking back out.

He sat on the couch, next to Rachel. When she looked at him, she noticed a rather dazed look on his face, and saw that he didn't even appear to be actually watching the tv. He was staring at it yes, but not really watching it.

"Conan?" Rachel asked, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder, making him jump. Strange, Conan usually didn't get so startled. "Are you sure your okay?"

Conan bowed his head, hiding his eyes from her. "Rachel..."

"Hmm?"

"I... I wanted to tell you that I..."

Rachel was worried. Conan was acting strange. Like all those other times she remembered, when he wanted to tell her something really important it seemed, but had gotten interrupted and never got the chance.

"I'm just fine, alright?" Conan asked, looking back up at her, suddenly with a smile on his face. "So don't worry."

Rachel's eyes narrowed suspiciously. No, Conan wasn't fine. He was troubled by something, he was just scared to tell her what it was.

She leaned in closer to him, and she could have sworn she saw him blushing. "You know you can tell me anything, right Conan?"

"U...Uh huh," he nodded slowly, looking up at her.

"Then what is it?" Rachel asked softly, and she knew he was blushing even more when he felt her hand over his small one.

"...I...."

He was slightly distracted by her lips, and how he wanted to kiss her again, but he couldn't because he was Conan.

"...You're pregnant, aren't you?" he whispered finally. He saw her eyes widen and her face pale.

"How....how did you-"

"I saw the test in the garbage," Conan spoke quietly. She sighed.

"Always looking for clues," she whispered, and smiled slightly. Well, that's what he had been doing.

"So....you're..."

"Yes," Rachel whispered, considering her father was not too far away, drunk but still, if he found out his daughter was pregnant it wouldn't be a good thing. "I'm pregnant."

"Who...who's the father?" Conan asked nervously, though Rachel had no idea why he would be. It wasn't like **_HE_** was the father.

"Jimmy," Rachel smiled brightly, and he blinked in surprise, not expecting that reaction. Actually, he had expected her to be angry at him for getting her knocked up, for not being safe, or something. Anything!

But she just smiled.

"Jimmy?" he repeated, and she nodded, her smile widening.

"Yes," Rachel whispered to him. "I'm pregnant with Jimmy Kudo's child."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and look forward to the next one!


	3. Truth

**One Night**

**Chapter 3: Truth**

* * *

Conan lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. So many thoughts were on his mind he wasn't sure where to start. Rachel was pregnant. He was the father. She was PREGNANT. She was going to have his baby...their baby.

He blushed only slightly at the thought of it being 'their baby', even though it was true. He never thought something like that would happen, not in a million years. But, today, Rachel told him herself, that she was already a few weeks along.

_What am I going to do?_ Conan thought. _If I tell her, and the organization finds out I'm still alive, they'll come after me, and she'll be in danger too!_

He sighed. He had no idea what to do anymore.

Turning on his side, he didn't notice Rachel peeking into his room, looking at him worriedly. He'd been acting strange since she told him she was pregnant. Of course, he said he was happy for her, but he'd immediately retired to his room right after, which made her worry. So she was checking on him.

That's when she heard him muttering to himself.

"I can't tell her.... they'd both be in danger..." he began muttering, and Rachel tilted her head. "But if I tell her.." Conan then sighed, rubbing at his eyes. "Dammit, Jimmy, think. There's got to be a way."

Rachel's eyes widened. _Did...did he say...._

_I hate that I have to lie to her...even if its just to keep her safe. I hate seeing her cry whenever she thinks about me, wondering if I'll ever be back when I'm standing right beside her. If I tell her, there's a chance we both might be in danger, but there's also a chance I'll actually get to be a father to this child._

_Jimmy...._

Conan let out a tired sigh and went back onto his back. That's when he noticed Rachel's eyes peeking in slightly, and he was instantly wide awake.

Rachel's eyes widened and she knew it was useless to just go away now. He'd seen her. He knew that she knew.

He immediately sat up on the bed, Rachel having his full attention. His legs went over the side and he hopped down, Rachel gulping as he walked over.

"Jimmy..." she whispered.

Conan motioned for her to come inside, so she did. She watched as he took off his glasses, and her eyes widened more.

"Rachel, I..."

"You're....you're Jimmy," Rachel said softly, and knelt down so she was eye level with him. "You have, and you've been lying to me this whole time."

"Rachel, I can explain."

"You don't even call me as much as you used to, and I thought that was strange at first but now I know why! You were right here the whole time," Conan winced at that, she was getting angry. If he let her rant on anymore, she'd get even angrier.

"Rachel, let me explain, please. I promise I'll tell you everything."

She went silent when he practically begged her to let him explain. She watched him expectantly for a few moments. "So, explain."

Conan sighed. "It all started that day at Tropical Land..."

She was still silent when he was done explaning. Well, he sure explained it. It was all because he followed those stupid men in black, the ones that he followed that night. That was why he was stuck like this.

"So...they poisoned you?"

Conan nodded. "It was supposed to kill me, but it turned me into a child instead. Very few people know because if the men in black found out I was alive, they would come back and finish what they started."

Rachel paled. So that's partly why he never told her...

"I'm sorry I kept it from you for so long," Conan said softly. "But I wanted you to be safe. When you told me you were pregnant, I just... I couldn't keep it a secret anymore. I had to tell you I was still with you in some form."

She heard him, she listened to his every word. So that meant she'd already told him he was going to be a father! That meant that, long ago, when Conan first held her hand, she told him she loved him! That meant they had bathed together, they slept in the same bed together, she held him in her arms, she...

"Jimmy...." Rachel began, and Conan winced. Uh oh, her voice sounded angry.

"You've been hiding all this time! All the things we did together, we even bathed together!" she exclaimed.

"Rachel-" He began, but she cut her off.

"Stop lying, Jimmy," Rachel said softly, making him blink in slight surprise. Her mood changed so suddenly. "Stop lying. I don't care, I just... now that I know, I..."

She then proceeded to throw her arms around him gently and pulled him into a gentle hug. He blushed at being so close to her.

"I'm just glad you're alright. You never really left me."

* * *

**A/N**: There you go! Thank you for all the reviews, I wasn't expecting so many after two chapters.


	4. Richard

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! Onto the next chapter.

* * *

**ONE NIGHT **

**Chapter 4: Richard**

* * *

Rachel couldn't put off telling her father much longer. She just wasn't sure how to tell him. He didn't exactly like Jimmy to begin with. It didn't help that in the past, he had taken a lot of cases on her father, and if he were to find out that she was pregnant with his child...

This was not going to go over well.

At least Richard didn't know Conan was really Jimmy. That would make things so much worse.

Since Rachel was already a little bit suspicious that he had been Jimmy all along, she wasn't too surprised when he finally admitted it to her after lying about it for so long. She understood why, too. He was in danger if these men in black ever found out he was alive. She didn't want anything to happen to him, not again. He was supposed to die the first time they gave him that stupid pill, and she was glad it had this effect rather than death.

It was still a bit weird, now knowing he really was Jimmy. Especially after all they had done together, while Jimmy was playing the act of an innocent little kid. She should be furious at him. Right?

Back to the subject at hand. She didn't know how to tell him. The best way she could come up with was to just come right out and say it. So, that's what she was going to do. But she was putting it off until later.

Conan was somewhat reluctantly hanging out with Amy, George and Mitch today, so this gave her the perfect opportunity. She wanted to do it before Conan came back. It even felt weird to call him Conan still even though she had to because only a few people knew he was Jimmy. Nobody else needed to know.

"Dad?" Rachel asked, stepping into the living room. It was somewhat clean for once, she had done a bit of cleaning earlier, so at least there was space to walk and sit. She shook her head.

Richard looked up, not half as drunk as he usually was, which would make this just a little bit more difficult.

"Dinner ready yet?"

Rachel blinked. "Dinner will be ready soon, dad, and I'm pregnant." She got it out all in one breath. She had no other idea how to tell him!

Richard blinked a few times, but shot out of his chair as it went flying onto the ground.

"What?!"

Rachel winced. "Dad..."

"Who's the father? I'll kill him!"

"Who do you think it is?!" Rachel exclaimed. "The only man I've ever loved. Jimmy!"

Richard's hand tightened into a fist, and Rachel was glad Conan wasn't there right now, he'd probably be first target for that hand.

"Well, what are you going to do with it?"

"I'm going to keep it, obviously!" Rachel said, a sigh coming after. "I can't give it up, and I certainly can't get an abortion!"

"But...but...you're too young to raise a baby! And Kudo's not even here!"

"Yes he is!" Rachel protested. Then she realized what she just said, and when Richard blinked in confusion, she clapsed a hand over her mouth. Out of anger, she had almost revealed Jimmy's secret.

After that, she quickly ran to her room and shut, then locked the door.

Richard sighed. That hadn't gone very well, and this was only the beginning.

****

When Conan stepped in the apartment that day, Richard was completely drunk. He had been gone longer than he thought, but he was surprised not to be faced with an angry and worried Rachel. Looking around, he didn't see her anywhere.

"If you're looking for Rachel, _**hic**_, she's in there," Richard said, pointing over to her room. "She's been in there all day..._**hic**_...won't even make dinner."

"What happened?" Conan asked.

"Did she tell you she was pregnant?" Richard asked. Conan gulped but nodded. _So that's what happened..._

"She got really strange after that and, _**hic**_, she's been in there ever since..._**hic**_."

Conan walked over to Rachel's bedroom door, knocked on it twice, but was met with a, "Go away," in response.

"Rachel?"

She was quiet then. He half-expected her to tell him to go away again, but he was surprised when he saw the doorknob turning slightly, but she didn't step out. She only opened it a crack.

When Conan stepped into the room, the door was immediately shut tight and he was brought into her arms in a tight, but not too tight embrace.

He blushed. "R...Rachel?"

Looking up at her, he was alarmed to see tearstains. Had things with her father gone that bad?

"Don't worry, dad's just being a jerk," Rachel smiled sadly down at him. "I'd be careful when you're Jimmy again, if I were you."

Conan sweatdropped. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Rachel tensed. "...I...I'm sorry, Jimmy."

Tilting his head, he stared up at her. "For what?"

"I...almost told dad," Rachel whispered. "About your secret."

Conan's eyes widened slightly, and he saw more tears forming in her eyes. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I just, I got angry, when he said you weren't even here, and I just blurted out that you were and I-"

Conan stopped what was going to be a ramble by leaning up and gently kissing her on the lips.

Rachel's eyes widened. She hadn't expected that. She also never expected him to kiss her as Conan, but she gently kissed him back, a hand reaching up and resting gently behind his head.

_'Jimmy...'_

* * *

**A/N:** Why isn't Jimmy angry at her for almost slipping her secret? Hmm...that'll come up next chapter.


	5. Interrogation

**A/N:** Sorry for the small wait, I wanted to update RMJK first, because there's been a longer wait on a chapter for that one. So, here you guys go! Mostly this is just a filler chapter, a bunch of info and stuff, so yeah...its kind of boring. And short. T_T I tried to make it long...

* * *

**One Night **

**Chapter 5: Interrogation**

* * *

When the kiss ended, Rachel looked into Conan's eyes. He appeared to be in somewhat of a daze, probably from the kiss. She smiled.

"Jimmy..."

"No need to worry, Rachel," he told her, and she blinked. "Your dad was probably only just confused by that, it's not like he's a genius and will figure it out instantly that I'm Conan."

Rachel's eyes narrowed slightly and her smile disappeared. Conan gulped, knowing he said something wrong.

"And what do you mean by that, Mr. Detetive? My dad's called the Sleeping Sleuth, even you must know that!"

"Why do you think he's called the 'sleeping' sleuth?" Conan asked.

"Because his deductions always come when he's..."

"When he's sleeping right?" asked Conan. She watched him.

"Just what do you know that I don't, Jimmy?"

"Agasa's made some really cool toys for me so that I can still be a detective, in some form," he grinned. He showed her his left wrist where his wrist watch/stun gun was, and popped off the lid. "This one comes in handy a lot. It's a watch with a stun gun that shoots a small needle. The victim of this needle will fall asleep for a few minutes."

Rachel's eyes widened as he showed her his next 'toy'. "This is one of my favorites," he said, taking hold of his bowtie and adjusting the voice frequency so that he sounded like Jimmy, making her eyes widen. "The bowtie voice changer. With it I can talk as anybody, it doesn't matter how old they are," he said, his voice coming out like Harley's now. That wasn't creepy... not creepy at all.

"I'm guessing that's not all," Rachel said as she watched him. He knew she was starting to put two and two together...about how Richard REALLY solved all those cases...

"No. My skateboard is solar powered, and gains extra speed in the daylight. My suspenders, with one push of a button they'll extend quite a bit. My glasses also come in handy."

"Eh...?"

"They have a tracking device," he said. "There's also my sneakers, and the junior detective league badges."

"What do your shoes do?"

"They strengthen the muscles in my feet, so that I can actually kick a soccer ball in this body and knock out a criminal."

Rachel suddenly giggled, making him blinked.

"You probably couldn't do much in that tiny body without those inventions, could you?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "Probably not..."

He was half-expecting her to be angry with him again. She didn't even really get that mad, and he had indeed seen her angry before.

"So," Rachel said. "I have another question."

"What's that?"

"Who else knows besides me now?"

"Agasa was the first one to find out," Conan told her. "He then told my parents, Harley knows, but he found out on his own!" he quickly added when he saw some anger rise in her eyes again. "And....Kaito Kid."

Rachel's eyes widened. "That THIEF knows your true identiy?"

"Yeah, and it was him who came by dressed as me after the mystery egg case," he explained. "He owed me a favor."

"What did you do for him?" Rachel blinked twice, as this was all slowly starting to sink in.

"We helped take care of his dove."

"You mean that dove...was..."

Rachel sighed. Then she stood up. Conan looked up at Rachel.

"Rachel?"

She smiled down sadly at him, and his eyes widened slightly. Why was she still sad...?

"I think its best if I had some time alone for a little while,'' Rachel said, heading towards the window. "Let all this sink in, you know?"

"Rachel..." he frowned. But she smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Conan looked at her for a moment before finally nodding. He left her room, gently shutting the door behind him.

Instead of heading over to his own room, he pulled on his shoes, and headed out the front door, shutting it behind him.

Rachel was staring out the window, and she had a perfect view when she spotted Conan running off down the street, skateboard in one arm.

She blinked. "Where is he heading off to?"

**------TBC------**

Yeah....so....there you go. Enjoy and keep on reading on!


	6. Antidote

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait in updating this. I hit a case of writer's block for it, and I was trying to update more of my fics, creating ones, and yeah. So here. ^^

* * *

**One Night **

**Chapter 6: Antidote**

* * *

Conan arrived at Doctor Agasa's house, panting. The doctor let him in immediately, knowing there was something wrong. The boy never ran to his house like this.

"What is it, my boy?" Agasa asked as Conan sat down on the couch, trying to catch his breath.

"I...I... told her," Conan finally managed to get out. The doctor paled.

"You know what will happen if the organization finds out who you are," Agasa immediately told him.

Conan sighed. "I couldn't hide it from her anymore, doc."

"What could be so important that you had to tell her?" Agasa asked. Conan looked right up at him, and Agasa had never seen the boy look so serious.

"...She's pregnant."

"Oh boy..." He sighed, and walked around the room. "I can only assume you're the father, yes?" At Conan's nod, he continued on. "This is perhaps even more dangerous than telling your secret."

"What? Why?"

"Quite a few people know that Rachel only loves you," Agasa began and he blushed just a bit, looking away. "If she suddenly gets pregnant, and you're supposed to be dead, what is the organization going to think?"

"They don't know our relationship!" Conan protested.

"Word might get around, my boy," Agasa said.

"Richard knows I'm the father," he added.

"....He doesn't know..."

"That I'm Conan? No. Explains why I don't look so beat up coming over here."

Agasa sweatdropped. He had a point.

"If you want to spend time with Rachel as yourself..." Agasa said after a few moments, the next words coming out of his mouth making Conan's eyes widen in delight. "I have made a temporary formula."

"Awesome, you're the best doc!"

"Don't go celebrating yet, Jimmy. You know what happens if you take too much," he pointed out. Conan frowned.

"Yeah."

"This antidote will only work for a day," Agasa explained, and Conan's eyes widened more, if they could. "So use it wisely."

"I want to use some of it right now," Conan said immediately. Agasa stared. "I know, I know, you told me to be careful, and I will. But she's upset right now and seeing me as Jimmy again might make her feel better."

Agasa sighed once more, knowing there was nothing he could do to change the boys mind. "Alright, my boy. You should take it here though, so you can change into better clothes and then go to her."

"Alright. You're the best doc!"

* * *

Rachel sat in her bedroom, looking out the window as if waiting for something. A hand was resting on her stomach, and she was smiling softly.

_Jimmy...I have a little piece of you inside me now._

"Wait....Jimmy?!" she exclaimed, standing up, looking out the window. Conan had been gone for over an hour now, so she was susprised to see Jimmy Kudo in his place, rushing back to the Moore Detective Agency.

She immediately took off out of her room, startling her father who had been sleeping at his desk, and took off down the stairs just as Jimmy made his way up.

When they reached each other halfway up the stairs, they were both panting and laughing. Jimmy held Rachel in his arms and swung her around once before kissing her passionately.

Rachel smiled. He was here. He was finally here.

* * *

**A/n:** Aww, wasn't that sweet? I haven't seen very many episodes with Ai, so she won't be in it (did I mention that earlier?) and Agasa will be the one to make the formula. But for now, enjoy!


	7. Time

**A/N:** Wow, thanks for the reviews. I got a few reviews pretty fast, so here's a new chapter already! Don't forget to check out Meitantei Hogwarts, if you haven't already. ^^

* * *

**One Night **

**Chapter 7: Time**

* * *

After that night, Rachel had been very happy. She got to be with Jimmy as himself once more, even if only for a day. He had gone back to Agasa's house before the antidote wore off, not wanting her to see him go through that pain. When he came back as Conan, he remembered seeing the frown of disappointment on her face, but he had told her that it would only work for 24 hours.

A few months had gone by since then, and Rachel was starting to show. A bump in her stomach was clearly visible, no matter what she wore to try and hide it. It was getting larger too, and it made Conan smile everytime he saw her.

He hadn't taken the antidote since. He wanted to take it next when the baby was born, so that he could actually be a father to it on the day it was born.

He had done all the other baby stuff with her as Conan though. He went to the store with her to buy baby clothes; watched her eat the strange foods that came with pregnancy cravings; watched the sonogram and looked at the pictures (she demanded Conan be in there, much to everyone's surprise); listened to her stomach when the baby first kicked; tried talking to the baby in her stomach, and quite a few more things. The two were growing even closer through all of this, even with him being Conan. It was noticeable to everyone now who looked at them. But Jimmy's secret wasn't known to anyone else but Rachel, and the people who already knew him of course. To anyone it would just look like a big brother and sister bond.

"Conan?" Rachel called as she walked into the living room. She felt weird calling him that when she knew his identity, but she had to because she had to keep it a secret.

She found him asleep on the couch with the remote just about to fall from his hand, his glasses just about to fall from his nose. Smiling fondly, she walked over to him, and knelt down, removing his glasses. Her eyes widened at seeing how much she looked like Jimmy without them on, but then they softened once more.

Conan shifted slightly in his sleep, and Rachel carefully picked him up, trying not to wake him in the process. She sat down on the couch herself, placing Conan's head in her lap gently. She began to fondly stroke his hair as she leaned back in the couch, closing her own eyes.

This was the position Richard found them in when he walked in a few hours later.

* * *

It was almost time. Conan was waiting in anticipation. Their baby would be born any day now. But the strange thing was, she was pretty big.

Being so big didn't keep Rachel down, however. Her moods were changing every time he turned around, so Conan had to be very careful about what he said. She could go from flaming mad to quite upset in a matter of seconds now.

Conan could be spotted sitting on the couch, munching on a candybar with Rachel not too far away from him. He glanced at her every now and then, she had been silent for the last while. The kicking of the baby was getting to be irritating, her back was killing her, and she could barely move without wobbling. She even almost fell one time.

* * *

Richard was getting mad. While Rachel went through all this pregnancy stuff, where was that idiot Kudo? He should be here, not getting himself involved in other cases! Did he even know she was pregnant? Of course he did, Rachel said so, but he didn't even call anymore. That made Richard think something was up. It was almost like she was using Conan as a replacement for Jimmy or...

No.

That wasn't possible...was it?

The way Rachel had demanded to let him see the sonogram even though he was just a kid, the way they were so close (he even rested his head on her stomach a few times!), but...

It was impossible. The very thought of it was.

Right?

* * *

Rachel winced slightly. She was starting to feel a pain, different than the rest. It was in her stomach. But it vanished just as quickly as it had come.

"Are you alright?" Conan asked, startling her. Being the observant child-in-a-teen-body that he was, he probably noticed her wince.

"I...I'm fine," she paused when another pain came, not wanting to worry him. She was starting to get scared a bit, was it time already?

Conan's eyes narrowed suspiciously, and it was clear he didn't believe him. She sighed. "Okay...I think... I think its time."

"What?!" Conan exclaimed, almost falling off the couch in surprise. He hadn't expected that.

"Just...get dad! Do something!" Rachel exclaimed, and he nodded, rushing out the door towards Richard's office.

"Richard, Richard!" he called. For once, the man was sober, but of course, he was asleep.

"Wassit...?" Richard yawned and stared sleepily at a rather panicked looking Conan.

"She's having the baby!"

"Wha?! Now?!" Richard jumped up from the chair, and ran into the living room. Conan followed him but only to the door, looking once before rushing off. He had to get that formula, and fast!

* * *

"Come on, doc!" Conan said as he paced around, biting his lip. "I'm gonna be a father in less than twenty-four hours!"

"I'm sorry, my boy, I'm just about done,'' Agasa said as he continued to work on an antidote.

Conan sighed and continued to pace. His heart was pounding, chest filled with excitement. He was going to a father! He and Rachel were about to have a baby!

"Here," Agasa handed him a small vial. Conan quickly took it, swallowed its contents without even looking, and immediately dropped the vial, hearing it shatter into pieces as the pain started.

* * *

"Come on, Rachel, we have to go!" Richard said, trying to get his daughter into the car. But she refused.

"No! I'm not going without Conan!" she protested.

"I don't know where that brat is, but he's not here, and we have to go!" he exclaimed, sighing. "We can't wait any longer.

Tears started to form in her eyes. She didn't..she didn't want to do this without Jimmy, but she had no other choice. She eventually got into the car with her father, and took off to the hospital.

_Jimmy...._

* * *

Jimmy got a taxi to the hospital since it was pretty far away from Agasa's place. He sat in the back of the cab quietly, biting on his lower lip, nearly twitching with excitement.

_Come on, come on..._

When the cab finally stopped at the hospital, he quickly paid and got out, rushing inside. A startled nurse looked up at him.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"Is there a Miss Rachel Moore in the pregnancy ward?" Jimmy asked quickly, a bit out of breath. The nurse looked through some papers and nodded. "Ah, yes! Second floor, room 5."

"Thanks!" he exclaimed before immediately taking off into a run.

He took the stairs instead of an elevator, after all it was only one floor and the stairs would be faster. When he finally noticed room 5 he spotted Richard talking with the nurse. Trying to catch his breath, he walked over.

"You! Where the hell have you been?!" Richard exclaimed angrily, just about ready to punch (or worse) Jimmy, when a small scream alerted them both.

"Rachel!" He exclaimed, rushing into the room. Two nurses surrounded her, she was holding her stomach, wincing in pain. Her eyes widened when she noticed it was Jimmy standing there, not Conan.

"J-Jimmy..." she whispered, tears starting to form in her eyes. He smiled softly, standing beside her bed, and gently took hold of one of her hands.

"It's alright, I'm here, and everything's going to be fine."

* * *

**A/N:** Longest chapter yet, pretty sure! A lot of jumping around, and I left you at a cliffhanger, but I still hope you enjoyed! It won't be much longer by the way, at least ten chapters.


	8. Two

**A/N: **Wow, so many people reviewed that chapter (I'm really happy about the reviews this fic is getting), so I decided the next one would come out even quicker, also because I haven't updated this very much. So, enjoy!

* * *

**One Night**

**Chapter 8**

**Two**

* * *

Everybody in the room was stunned to say the least. After quite a few long, painful, sleepless hours, for everyone, Jimmy and Rachel's baby had been brought into the world. Jimmy only had an hour left before the antidote wore off, which he wasn't too fond of. He wanted to be Jimmy for this longer. But he guessed it couldn't be helped.

What shocked everyone, however, was the second baby that followed. They had no idea, well, Rachel knew, but she thought she'd let the others be surprised (especially Jimmy). She was beyond tired by the time this whole thing was over with, because he told her that he would only be able to be Jimmy for twenty-four hours. Then he would be Conan again. She refused to sleep until that time.

Jimmy was perhaps shocked most about the second child. He'd seen the sonogram, but didn't quite understand what was going on. He was just fascinated by the entire thing. He had no idea that the picture showed twins, and she never showed it to her father.

She was tired, he could see that. He was sitting beside her on the bed, holding one of their children, a girl, the one who had been born first. The other one was a boy. They hadn't really discussed names, after all the other thingns they'd done, so they decided to leave that for tomorrow. Rachel had nearly broken Jimmy's arm during the birthing; she had a really tight grip. Her head was currently resting on his shoulder as she held onto their son.

Richard glanced at the couple through the window at the door. They both looked tired, but happy. It reminded him of the day Rachel was first born. Oh, its seemed so long ago since then...

When Jimmy felt that familiar pain in his chest, his eyes widened, and he gently passed Rachel their daughter. She looked up at him, holding onto both their babies now. "Jimmy, what's wrong?"

"I...I'll be right back," Jimmy winced, and she saw it clearly. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. He kissed her passionately as if it would be the last time in a while, and her heart beat sped up.

"J...Jimmy?"

"I'll be right back," he said softly, letting the kiss last as long as he could before reluctantly pulling away when they both needed air.

Rachel watched him leave, tears forming in her eyes. She knew he'd be back, but...in a different form.

* * *

Richard blinked in confusion as he watched Jimmy leave the room. Where the hell did that brat think he was going? His kids were just born!

He did notice he appeared to be in some sort of pain, clutching his chest and dripping sweat. He didn't see where he had disappeared to though.

Seeing that Rachel was falling asleep in the room, he decided to leave for a while, and call Eva. She had been unable to come and be with them, caught up in work, so he probably should tell her...

* * *

Tired eyes blinked open sleepily when they heard a small voice call out to her.

"Rachel?"

A stifled yawn was heard next, followed by a pair of blue eyes slowly opening. She smiled tiredly at seeing Conan looking up at her, smiling softly.

"The antidote wore off?" She asked, and he frowned slightly.

"Yeah..."

She motioned for him to come up onto the bed, and he nodded, hopping up and crawling in beside her. He hated that he was so small when looking at the kids, but it couldn't be helped now. He couldn't take more antidote, he didn't want his body to start fighting it off. So, he'd have to wait another little while.

"What do you think we should name them, hmm?" Rachel asked as he rested against her, and she gently passed him their daughter. He had to be even more careful holding her because of his small size, however.

"Did you think of any names?"

Rachel nodded. "I was thinking of either Angel or Rose for a girl. What do you think? I couldn't decide."

"Well, maybe we can use both," Conan said thoughtfully. "Angel Rose."

Rachel smiled fondly. "Angel Rose Kudo...I like that."

Conan blinked. "Why Kudo and not Moore?"

"Because I love you, silly," Rachel said, gently kissing his forehead. "I want our children to have your name, not mine."

Conan smiled up at her, nodding. "What about the boy?"

"Well....." She paused, looking away.

He blinked. "What was the boys name you thought of?" he asked again.

"Well, I..." she looked back at him, smiling softly. "I kind of wanted to name him Conan."

The small boy's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

Rachel smiled fondly at him. "Well, when you change back to Jimmy for good... I didn't want him to disappear completely."

Conan smiled. He leaned up, gently kissing her on the cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Jimmy."

-------

**A/N:** What do ya think about this chapter? Kind of sweet, isn't it? I got the idea of them naming their son Conan from another fanfic, and I thought it was really sweet...and I couldn't decide between Angel and Rose myself. _; Oh well, review!


	9. Home

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait. It would have been up yesterday but I was having problems uploading the document.

* * *

One Night

Chapter 9: Home

* * *

Conan and Rachel went back to the Moore Detective Agency after a day or so of being stuck in the hospital. Conan wasn't really stuck there, but he wanted to stay with Rachel and the twins, Angel and...well, Conan. Richard was confused as to why she would want to name a child after ' that brat '. They hadn't seen anything of Eva during that time, but she had called quite a few times to check up on them.

The eight-but-really-seventeen-year old detective watched Rachel with a fond expression on his face. She was currently sitting on a chair in her bedroom, holding one baby in her arms while the other was asleep in the crib.

She smiled realizing Conan was watching her and motioned for him to come over. When he climbed up onto her lap, she squeezed him gently with her free hand.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" she whispered. It was nearing ten o' clock. The only reason the babies were still up this late is that Rachel was having a tough time actually getting them to sleep.

"Ah...wanted to see you guys before I went to sleep," Conan said as he stifled a yawn, head going to rest on her shoulder. She smiled and bent her head down to kiss his forehead.

"Aww, how sweet."

Conan just blushed and looked down at their daughter. At the hospital, when she opened her eyes, it was no surprise that she had blue eyes. After all, both Rachel and Jimmy had blue eyes. But Conan's hair was slightly darker than the both of them, almost black. But they were twins, and they knew Jimmy was the father, so it gave them no reason to worry.

"You really should get to bed, Jimmy," she whispered softly. Her father was in the next room, and most likely asleep, but you never know.

"Nn..." Conan yawned once more, looking up at her sleepily. He could be so cute sometimes. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

Rachel blinked. She thought that since she knew of his identity now, he'd stop acting all, so...kidlike. But right now he was staring up at her with such a cute expression she just couldn't say no: the puppy dog look, and with Conan's eyes, he sure was good at it.

"....Fine, but next time you're sleeping with dad."

"Do I even need to tell you how wrong that sounds?"

Rachel just giggled and settled Angel down into the crib. Conan was fast asleep now as well, and Rachel sighed. Conan frowned. He could tell she was quite tired, and for good reason. She hadn't gotten much sleep since she came home from the hospital.

"Come on," Rachel said softly, picking a suddenly startled Conan up in her arms, who was already dressed in nice pajamas, and went over to her bed, gently placing him on it before getting in after.

She had no idea why he had asked that. Was it just to stay close to her and the kids? If so, she made a mental note to tell him he was getting to be a real softy since he became Conan.

She watched him sleep. He had fallen asleep almost seconds after his head had hit the pillow. He looked so small, it was hard to believe that he was the man she loved dearly with all her heart.

But he was.

She leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, not caring that he looked like a child. In truth, he still was Jimmy Kudo.

She felt him smile a bit in the kiss, but was too deep in sleep to respond to it. She didn't mind.

"I love you," Rachel whispered softly before falling asleep herself.

- - -

Richard stared. He had gotten up to check on Rachel and the kids, seeing as she was having a hard time getting them to bed. It was no surprise, he remembered Rachel being a tough one to get to sleep (even though Eva did all the work there).

So, his eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he saw Rachel kissing Conan. He thought it was simply a kiss goodnight, because first he'd seen her kiss his forehead. She stared at him in silence for a few moments before kissing his lips. His LIPS. Then she pulled back and looked at him lovingly before falling asleep.

Richard saw that the twins were finally asleep, and went to his own room, shutting the door behind him quietly, still in a daze. He shook his head.

Just what the hell was going on here?

- - -

Conan yawned and stretched. It was another day, another morning, and he felt refreshed. Glancing at Rachel, he saw her still sleeping and smiled, leaning over to kiss her cheek before getting off the bed and checking on the twins.

His heartbeat sped up everytime he looked at them. They were his children. His and Rachel's. He had two children with Rachel.

The small smile on his face suddenly widened and he walked out of the room to get dressed, when suddenly he heard the door to Richard's room slam close, making him jump, startled.

"R-Richard?" Conan asked, blinking at the angry look on his face. Angry was an understatement Conan realized. He looked pissed.

"Alright. I just want to know one thing: Who are you?"

Conan's face went white. Just what had Richard seen last night?

"I-I don't know what you're talking about! I'm just a kid, an elementary school student that likes to-"

"Don't give me that!" Richard exclaimed, grabbing Conan and picking him up by the front of his shirt. "My daughter wouldn't kiss a kid, and especially not like **THAT**! Maybe a little kiss on the forehead, but not **THAT**!" Conan's face just went paler with every word that was said by the old man. "So, I'll ask you once more: who the hell are you?"

"Dad, what are you doing?!" a rather annoyed Rachel asked. She had been woken up due to her father's yelling and knew something was wrong when Conan wasn't in the bed with her. She had quickly checked on the twins before rushing out only to find her dad holding Conan up by the front of his shirt, and Conan's face very pale, his eyes wide.

"I... I..." Conan stuttered until he heard Rachel's voice, and both of them looked over. She had her arms crossed over her chest, foot tapping on the ground, not impressed.

"Dad, put him down!"

"No, not until this brat tells me who he is!" Richard yelled, shaking him slightly. He winced.

"Dad, stop it! You're going to hurt him, not to mention wake the kids!"

Richard calmed slightly after that, but still kept his hold on Conan. He looked at him for a moment before literally tossing him into the air. Rachel's eyes widened as Conan was suddenly airborn and she caught him before he fell.

Richard watched her baby him for a moment, making sure he was alright before finally speaking up again. "Fine, if no one wants to tell me I'll just go find out for myself."

"No!" both Conan and Rachel said at the same time, making him blink. "No?" he repeated.

Conan bowed his head. "I...I'll tell you."

Richard stared. Ah hah, so the brat was scared of him and finally telling him his secret!

"After all...the grandfather of Rachel's children should know the truth about their father."

Richard stared. Rachel rested her hands on both of Conan's shoulders. "Conan, are you sure it's...."

"It's fine, Rachel," he said softly. "He was going to find out eventually anyway."

-

Well, hope you enjoyed that one! Stay tuned for more.


	10. Smile

**A/N: **I never thought this story would get so popular. Everytime I look its being added to people's favorites, so I say, thank you so much! ^^ There will be one more chapter after this, and then its complete. I'm not sure if there will be a sequel, but if there is, I have to finish my other DC and SR fics first. I know you were probably expecting a bigger reaction from Richard, and I tried but...I couldn't think of anything. T_T So this is what you get.

* * *

**One Night **

**Chapter 10: Smile**

* * *

"...What did you say?" Richard asked after a few moments of shocked silence on his part.

Conan bowed his head, feeling Rachel's hands on his shoulders calming him somewhat. "I'm Jimmy Kudo."

The 'sleeping sleuth' stared. Of course he suspected, but it was still surprising to hear the boy admit it. He looked up at Rachel. "You knew?"

"I only found out after I told him I was pregnant," Rachel shook her head. "He told me."

"Well then," Richard stood up straight. "There must be a good reason for you to keep it a secret from us, Kudo. I'm waiting."

Conan gulped. He hadn't planned on anyone, other than perhaps Rachel, to find out who he was. Now that she had, he knew it was dangerous for anyone else to find out.

"You'd be in danger if I didn't keep it a secret."

"Eh...?" Richard blinked. The boy sounded too serious, and Richard knew something was wrong. "In danger of what?"

"Not what, who. The Black Organization." Rachel's grip tightened on his shoulders at the mention of them. "The day I went to Tropical Land with Rachel, I..."

And so, he spilled everything. That day at Tropical Land, the Roller Coaster Murder, the suspicious men in black, and how he just had to follow them...

"So this all happened because of you're stupidity?" Richard asked right after he finished. Conan blinked. "If you hadn't gone after those men in black, none of this wouldn't have happened!"

'And you wouldn't be called the Sleeping Sleuth,' he added in his mind. 'I think I should leave that part out...for now.'

He did, and Rachel had a pretty good feeling why.

Richard was actually being surprisingly calm about the whole situation, even though the shock that Jimmy Kudo had been sleeping under their roof for months now was finally kicking in.

"You know you can't tell anyone, right?" Conan asked after a moment. "It was hard enough to keep this secret from you both, considering I've been living here for the past few months," he said, almost voicing Richard's current thought. "But I need your word that you won't tell any of this to anyone, and you have to act like I'm a kid even though you know I'm not. Word cannot get out that I'm Jimmy Kudo or we'll all be in danger."

Richard watched the boy. He was being dead serious. He looked tense, and he could see Rachel's hands on his shoulders moving slightly, trying to calm him down.

"Don't worry," Richard said. A few moments of silence had gone by leaving Conan and Rachel wondering if this was a bad decision. "You can trust your secret with the famous Richard Moore!"

He wanted to do a facepalm right there. 'I told him about my identity, he should be able to put two and two together, but nooo...oh well. His stupidity saves me I guess.'

Rachel smiled and took Conan's hand and guided him into her room. He noticed that Angel and Conan were starting to wake up. She gently handed him Angel while she took Conan, although he had to sit down in order to hold her, which he wouldn't have to do as Jimmy, but she was pretty heavy for someone his size. He gave Angel back to her only a few minutes after he had begun to hold her, when she got too heavy for him to handle.

Conan watched in amazement as Rachel did everything, taking care of them in the morning. Breast feeding, changing, dressing them, she knew how to do it all like she'd been doing it for years, even though she was a new mother.

He never thought he'd love someone so much as he did Rachel. His heart sped up everytime she smiled at him. When she said the simplest thing, he blushed. He loved just about everything about her. She was beautiful.

_'Come on, doc...why can't you make a permanent antidote?'_

The phone ringing took him from his thoughts as he reached over to grab it. "Hello?"

Rachel watched as Conan's blue eyes widened in surprise with whoever he was talking to on the phone. Then he grinned, saying "I'll be right there!" before hanging up the phone and racing out of the room after.

"Jimmy, where are you going?" Rachel asked as she took a step out of her room, watching him get his shoes on.

"No time to explain! I'll be back soon!" Conan smiled at her before taking off in a hurry.

Rachel blinked. That had to be the largest smile she ever saw on his face.

* * *

A/N: Not so long, but the next chapter will be twice as long since its the final one. Promise! Oh, and just a hint, the rating will definitely be bumped up because of the last chapter. ;)


	11. Final

**A/N:** Final chapter! I just love updating this, but I'm sad to see it end. So, here you are.

**One Night **

**Chapter 11: Final**

Rachel gently placed Conan back in his crib, wondering what was taking Jimmy so long. He had been gone nearly two hours now without even a word as to where he had been going. She was starting to worry, he hadn't even called her since that time had passed.

Then the phone rang again.

Rachel looked at it with narrowed eyes, a strange feeling suddenly building up in her chest as she went for the phone. Grabbing it and putting it up to her ear, she swallowed. "Hello?"

"Rachel, my dear. You must come quick! Something's wrong!"

Her face went white. That was Dr. Agasa. "W-Wrong? Why? What's happening to Jimmy?"

"No time to explain. You must come!"

The doctor immediately hung up the phone, and she stood there, holding it to her ear, tense, scared, and pale.

'I can't leave dad to look after them for a few minutes... can I?' she thought.

"Go."

Her father's voice startled her out of her thoughts. "What?" She looked up at him as he stood in the doorway.

"If something's wrong with the brat, go."

"Thank you," Rachel let a little relieved smile cross her face before she took off in a hurry, putting on her shoes but not bothering to get dressed any further.

_Jimmy, please be alright..._

-  
"Doc, why'd you call her over now?! I don't...I don't want her to see this!"

Conan was lying on the couch, sweating bullets. He had a burning fever, clutching at his chest with his left hand.

The doctor had supposedly created a permanent antidote, and called Jimmy over immediately. He took it as soon as he saw it. However, the pain was worse than the last time he changed. He felt burning hot, and it was intensified this time.

"I'm sorry my boy, but we have no idea what this antidote will do to your body and it may be the last time you-"

"Jimmy?!" Rachel's voice called throughout the house as she entered, running into the living room. Her eyes widened when she saw Conan on the couch in his current state.

"What did...what happened?!" Rachel asked breathlessly, rushing over to his side and kneeling down beside him.

"I created another antidote, but I didn't know what would happen once he took it."

Conan felt that familiar pulse throughout his body, and let out a small scream that made Rachel flinch. _Oh, Jimmy..._

-

Rachel stared in disbelief at the man lying on the couch, similar looking to the boy that had been there moments ago. Brown hair, tired blue eyes. Naked because the clothes didn't grow with him.

"J-Jimmy..." She started to tear up as he started to sit up on the couch. He reached over and gently pulled her into his arms, into his lap. His fever had disappeared right after his change it was hard to believe it was even there.

"Hey, don't start crying on me now."

More tears welled up in her eyes and she frowned. "I...I'm not crying!"

But it was obviously futile to hide it. Jimmy smiled at her, reaching up his hand to gently wipe away her tears.

"D-Does this mean...no more Conan?" she managed to get out. She had been silent for a while now.

Jimmy nodded before letting his head rest against hers. "No more Conan. I'm me, for good."

~*~

An hour later found Rachel and Jimmy in his house. She didn't feel like going home, instead wanting to spend as much time alone with Jimmy as she could. She never had the time to since well...before she got pregnant. She knew their children would be in safe hands with their grandfather. He could be responsible for a while and not get drunk to take care of his own grandchildren, right? If not, at least call Eva or Serena...

They spent most of the day together once Jimmy recovered from his transformation from Conan to Jimmy. He was ecstatic that he was back to his old self, for good. The grin had stayed on his face ever since they left Agasa's.

They also stayed in the Kudo mansion for most of the day. Ordering takeout, seeing as most of the food here was rotten, sour, leftovers gone bad. They sat and watched a few movies on the couch, but...during the final movie they watched it turned into a little more M rated than the writers planned.

Or did it?

**(I suppose you probably all know, but this is definitely an M rated scene. Otherwise known as Lemon. Turn back now or scroll down to the end if you don't want to read it.))**

About half-way through the movie, Jimmy and Rachel could be spotted lying on the couch, Jimmy on top of her. Her hair was slightly messed up, and they were kissing.

She panted as Jimmy broke the kiss, moving down to her neck and starting to kiss along the part he knew was most sensitive. He heard her starting to moan and smiled against her neck.

"...Jimmy..."

When he pulled away and started to take her shirt off, she blushed. They had already done this before, he'd already seen her...well, naked, but...she still felt somewhat embarrassed.

Jimmy smiled when she was only in her skirt, bra, and of course underwear. She began to unbutton his shirt, kissing along his chest while she did. She felt his skin shiver under her kisses, and smiled.

When they were both shirtless, and for Rachel braless, as well, they resumed kissing. It was passionate, their eyes closed, kissing as if it were their final time together.

He kissed down to her neck once more, then her chest. His lips kissing every part of skin they could find sent shivers of pleasure down Rachel's spine. Jimmy was handling her as though she were as fragile as porcelain doll, showering her with love and affection. She loved every minute of it.

When her hands reached the zipper of his jeans, he didn't stop her. He continued to plant kisses along her neck, chest, breats, every piece of skin his lips could find. So, she unzipped them and watched as they fell to the floor after Jimmy got out of them.

Now he was only lying on top of her in his boxers. She ran a hand up his chest, watching as he shivered.

Minutes passed and they were both naked, lying on the couch. Rachel was panting, letting out soft moans of pleasure. He kissed along her neck, with one arm wrapped around her waist, the other exploring inside of her. He already had two fingers slid into her entrance, and he was growing harder at the sound of her moaning, the desire to be inside of her growing every second.

"J-Jimmy!" Rachel yelled his name, tilting her head back. The young detective finally felt some wetness on his hands and realized Rachel had her first orgasm.

Licking it off his fingers and watching as she blushed harder with every lick, he then proceeded to kiss her again. He was so happy to be Jimmy again...so happy to be with her again...for good. Nothing could possibly separate them for now.

Especially not when they became one.

When Jimmy entered Rachel after some preparation, which included getting a condom (they didn't want anymore at the moment), he felt like he was in heaven. It was evem more amazing than the first time, and Rachel's moan nearly sent him over the edge. Her walls tightening around him and he couldn't hold back the moan that escaped his own lips.

"R-Rachel...oh...god...!"

"Jimmy!"

He began to thrust into her, making her gasp but it was interrupted by a kiss from his lips. He wrapped both of his arms around her, continuing to thrust. His pace was slow at first before it sped up.

Rachel's cries and moans of pleasure from underneath him were sending him into what he was sure was his own little heaven. Everything was swirling all around him and he knew he was just about to orgasm. Her walls tightening around him even more didn't help that much either.

"...Rachel!"

He practically screamed her name to the heavens as he orgasmed, and she came not too soon after.

Both of them panting, Jimmy collapsed ontop of her, still holding her. He rested his head underneath her chin, and she kissed his forehead, eyes barely open anymore.

"Jimmy?" she asked tiredly.

"Yeah? What is it?" he asked tiredly, twirling a few strands of her hair between his fingers. She smiled.

"I love you so much. Please...please don't leave again."

Jimmy leaned up and gently kissed her on the lips. "I love you too, and I promise, I'll never leave you again."

Rachel smiled, seeming to be satisfied with that, and fell into sleep, snuggling in closer to him.

"Sweet dreams, Rachel."

**_-----FIN----_**


End file.
